School, Siblings and Stupidity, a Perfect Recipe for Assassination
by Shiro513
Summary: Moving from England, back to her home country, Japan into Kunugigaoka Junior High School, it is only a matter of time before things to haywire in the Yamamoto Residence. After years of trying to forget what happened that day, Arisa is forced to relive and discover what actually happened and why, all while trying to figure out what on Earth she is doing trying to kill an octopus!
1. New Start Time!

_**I hope you all like this chapter! Please PM me or post a review if you have any questions or comments!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own AC!**_

"Normal Speech"

" _English"_

' **Memories/Flashback'**

"Twin Telepathy"

 _ **Without further ado…**_

 _ **Chapter 1: A New Start**_

*At the airport*

*Arisa POV*

We're finally here! After 7 years, we have returned to Japan, luckily, we came during their holidays and not during the school term, it would have been difficult to catch up with the curriculum as well as the language at the same time.

" _Are you nervous?"_ Nee-chan asked me, walking ahead with her luggage, guiding us out of the airport, Dad wasn't with us because he had to come a few days earlier because of work, so it was just us four siblings, Ryuu, Akiko, Toshiro and I making our way through the airport.

" _Yeah, I'm worried because I'm not that good at Japanese, and we haven't been here in so long! Hey Toshiro, do you think that we'll see Hiroto again?"_ I replied, looking around for the exit. _"Are we lost, because I don't see an exit anywhere?"_

" _Don't worry, I see the exit just follow me."_ Ryuu told me, taking the lead whilst Akiko sheepishly trailed behind.

" _We might see him, because we're moving back into our old house, but he may have moved away from opposite our house."_ Toshiro replied.

*Later that day*

*Toshiro POV*

Reaching our old/new house we were just about to enter when we were stopped by a familiar yet unfamiliar face that greeted us just outside our house.

"Hello, my it's been a while hasn't it, do you all remember me?" A woman asked us, Ari and I just looked confused whilst Ryuu and Akiko nodded and gave the lady a hug.

"Arisa was wondering when they'd see Hiroto-kun again, it has been long so we're glad that you're still here Maehara-san." Ryuu told her, at that moment I realised that this woman was Hiroto's mother, bowing politely to her, Ari followed my lead and we talked for a bit, I'm guessing that she also realised that she was Hiroto's mother as well.

"Speaking of which, Hiroto should be back by now, he was only supposed to buy a few things from the corner shop." His mother said getting slightly worried, just then a teenager with orange/blond hair ran towards us with groceries in his hand.

"Hey Mum, I brought the things that you asked for." He told her before turning to us, "Who're these guys?"

"Do you remember Arisa-chan and Toshiro-kun?" She asked him.

"Oh yes! Wow it's been, awhile hasn't it?" he said cheerfully.

"Yeah, it has, now let's get in, Maehara-san, Hiroto-kun please join us." Akiko said, finally opening the door to reveal an enormous house newly refurbished and designed. Entering, we put our luggage away and as Akiko, Ryuu and Maehara-san talked away Ari and I went exploring around the house with Hiroto.

"This place is so cool!" He exclaimed,

"Yeah, I don't remember it being like this though." Ari replied.

"That's because they've changed things around but only the designs and layout, apparently Mum had tonnes of secret passages built in and they haven't found any of them." I told the both of them.

"Wow!" They both said together, and at that point, I was reminded why we were such good friends before Ari and I left, because we could relate to him and he was kind energetic and perfect to play with Ari when I was too tired, he only had one fault and that would be that he was a complete playboy, even when he was 5. Ari and I, we always had to get him out of trouble, and I don't think it'll be any different now.

"So Hiroto, you still a playboy, or have you moved on from that phase?" I asked him, and he just chuckled in response whilst Ari sweat-dropped.

"Well, I wouldn't say that I'm a playboy, but I do have my fair share of ladies." He replied nonchalantly. "Oh yeah, what school are you guys going to?"

"Kunugigaoka." We said together.

"Seriously! I go there, when school starts again, I'll show you round! What class are you in?"

"Class A." we replied

"Of course, you guys are super smart, I'm in Class C."

"Hiroto! Come on, I've got to make dinner let's go home now!" His mother called from downstairs.

"Oh great, you heard her, gotta go! See you later!" He told us before making his way down to Maehara-san.

"See you later!" we replied waving.

*After Dinner*

*Ryuu POV*

"Ok everyone downstairs NOW!" I yelled, hoping my voice would bring them all down here.

"We're coming!" They all chorus, and one by one or rather one by two, they came down the stairs and joined me in the living room.

"Finally, you're all here. Should we begin." I say, as me being the eldest I should take control, Akiko is only 5 years younger than me, but she is still childish, even more than the twins who are 11 years younger than me.

"Just start." Toshiro told me, and I sent a glare to the elder twin's way before continuing.

"Ok, as you all must have realised by now, Dad won't be coming back for a few days and he will be super busy, so we need to do everything by ourselves ok, so we will start with our rooms since the furniture here is all done. And we don't have a maid because we can look after ourselves, can't we?" I said before carrying on, "We also need to establish some rules, and we will have cleaning duties, but they will change weekly ok, is everyone ok with that?"

"Yeah!" they reply.

"Good, now, on your marks." I say, and instantly they get into their positions. "Get set, GO!" And they sprint off towards their rooms, nothing like a good competition to get them hyped up. "Whoever is done redecorating and styling their rooms and comes down here the quickest gets extra chocolate!"

Making my way to see what they're planning for their rooms, I noticed that for the first-time Toshiro and Ari would have their own rooms, weird since Ari's scared of so many things like the dark, titans, spiders, clowns, and the list could go on. Each of them had their own distinct style and it was obvious how they were going to decorate their rooms. Akiko would have: posters of her favourite groups and animes; her walls would be navy blue, she would have a walk-in wardrobe that would have a lock on it so no-one takes her clothes as well as the things inside her safe which would also be in her wardrobe, and pictures of all of us scattered across her room in various photo frames or stuck to the walls. Toshiro would have: a few posters of animes; blue walls, and a walk-in wardrobe, an extremely large safe for both him and Ari hidden somewhere in the wall with finger print recognition, pictures of us across his room most likely stuck to the wall and his schedule for his company on his wall.

Arisa would have: thousands of anime and Kpop posters covering every inch of her teal walls; except for the door to her walk-in wardrobe which would have childish stickers plastered to it, and multiple pictures of us around her room or in her scrapbook which would be in Toshiro's safe. And I would have: some posters of anime; dark red walls, and my wardrobe would have pictures of us stuck to it. Extremely simple compared to my other siblings' designs.

"I'm *pants* done!" A voice that I later realised belonged to our youngest sibling, yelled slightly out of breath after half an hour of constant decorating.

"Me too!" A higher voice exclaimed.

"So am I!" A huskier voice, obviously, Toshiro yelled. After much yelling and pushing, Arisa made her way down and collected her prize of extra chocolate.

"Hang on! You didn't do anything!" Arisa exclaimed.

"You're right, I didn't but that's because all of you are going to be busy next week either with school or work, and I won't be." I replied. "Now, hurry up and go to sleep, if you want I'll tuck you in!"

"I'm not a baby!" She yelled before trudging upstairs.

"Toshiro, want Nii-san to tuck you in?"

"Shut up Ryuu." He grumbled at me, making his way up to sleep.

"Don't even ask, weirdo, and you might want to go to sleep early as well, we still need to greet our neighbours and as the oldest it's your job." Akiko told me before I internally groaned, I had to be social tomorrow, yay (!)

* * *

 _ **I hope you all liked that chapter, I made it so that you all could get a grasp of my OC's as a family and their relationship together as well as how well they know each other. If you may not have noticed yet, the Twins are about to start their second year of junior high, the next 2 or 3 chapters will be of their second year before moving on to their third year. Here's just some information about them, I won't tell you their personalities but there is info about their appearances…**_

 **Yamamoto Satoshi (father) Age 53**

 **Yamamoto Ryuu (eldest son) Age 26**

 **Yamamoto Akiko (eldest daughter) Age 21**

 **Yamamoto Toshiro (elder twin brother) Age 15**

 **Yamamoto Arisa (younger twin sister) Age 15**

 _ **Appearances**_

 **Satoshi:**

Eye Colour: Light blue

Hair Colour: Messy light brown hair

Height: 5 ft. 11 inches

 **Ryuu:**

Eye Colour: Honey-brown

Hair Colour: Navy blue, straight and short messy hair

Height: 5 ft. 11 inches

 **Akiko:**

Eye Colour: Light blue

Hair Colour: Wavy and long light brown hair

Height: 5 ft. 5 inches

 **Toshiro:**

Eye Colour: Teal/ Blue-ish green

Hair Colour: White/Silver spiky hair (Looks like Hitsugaya Toshiro)

Height: 5 ft. 2 inches (Nagisa's height)

 **Arisa:**

Eye Colour: Honey-brown

Hair Colour: Navy blue, long and straight hair.

Height: 5 ft. 2 inches (Nagisa's height)

 _ **Thank you all again for reading, and please don't hesitate to PM or review any questions.**_

 **Axoxo**


	2. New School Time!

_**I hope you all liked the previous chapter, and like I said before, this chapter will be of the Twins in their second year of junior high in Class A!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own AC!**_

"Normal Speech"

" _English"_

' **Memories/Flashback'**

"Twin Telepathy"

 _ **Without further ado…**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: A New School  
**_

*First Day of School*

*Toshiro POV*

Making our way to our new school, I could tell that Ari was worried, she was the only one who was constantly worried of not fitting in, even after us constantly telling her that she'll be ok.

"It's fine." I told her as I put my hand on hers, then proceeding to pick it up, I rubbed her hands together against mine. "Why're your hands so cold?"

"It's not like yours are any different." She told me chuckling.

"Come on, lighten up, it's just school not the apocalypse!" Akiko told us, only to receive glares from the both of us.

"Don't listen to her. What she means is that it'll be fine, because compared to other things that you've been through this isn't that bad." Ryuu said to us, at least he was understanding.

"She's fine, trust we when we get there she'll be fine." I told them reassuring them, I knew her like she knew me, we may be the exact opposite in looks and personalities, but we were one.

"Oh, and we are here!" Ryuu exclaimed, waiting for our chauffer to open the door for us.

"Thank you." We all said together, before exiting to see the prestigious Kunugigaoka Middle School.

"Before you guys go to your lessons, we need to go to the Chairman, Asano Gakuho, and remember be polite as always, because Dad is very close friends with this man, and he very kindly requested to see us." Ryuu told us, even Akiko.

" _Remember 3 things ok,_

 _If someone comments on your appearance, please Ari don't punch them in the face._

 _Be polite at all times to everyone and don't be too quick to judge, remember looks can be deceiving._

 _Be yourself, and you don't need to stick with each other all the time, remember you are two individual people._

 _If you follow those rules you'll be fine, I hope, and if you have any major problems like bullying or troubles with schoolwork although I doubt it tell us, ok!"_ Akiko reminded us for the 100th time today.

"Let's go now." Ryuu told us walking ahead, with Akiko shortly behind, and Ari and I walking side-by-side behind the both of them.

"Are you ok?" I asked Ari

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm fine, I was just overexaggerating." She replied, yet I was still worried.

"Normally you're always right though, so I trust you completely with being worried, but trust me too when I tell you that we'll be fine."

"I will, thanks."

"Excuse me, where is the way to the Chairman's office?" Ryuu asked some student with strawberry blonde hair.

"I see, are they our new students to Class A?" he asked him looking at us.

"Yes, they are." Ryuu replied.

"I see, let me lead the way, by the way I'm Asano Gakushuu, Student Council President and I am also in Class A." Asano, that meant that he was the Chairman's son, as expected, he's probably the best student here and the school idol.

"Here we are, I shall be on my way to my class now." He told us when we reached the Chairman's office, before politely bowing, however just as he was about to leave a voice stopped him.

"Actually, Asano-kun, could you wait here after I'm done talking to them and lead the twins to their class please." He asked him, there was something off about this man, Ari and I knew that he wasn't to be messed with.

"Yes sir." He replied before taking a seat outside the Chairman's office.

"Sorry that you had to find your way here, my assistant is ill today, otherwise she would've guided you here." The Chairman said to us, opening the door to his office. After taking our seats, he began talking again.

"Now, as you have been told in your acceptance letters, you will be in Class A, I'm sure Asano-kun already introduced himself as the Student Council President, so if you have any queries, you may go to Asano-kun or anyone in your class. You will also be given a tour of the school by Asano-kun during lunch-time. Although, before you go on your way to your lessons I would like to tell you that since you are in Class A you are expected to be a high-achiever, and I'm aware that Arisa-san you have perfect scores in all subjects except Japanese and Social Studies, I will tell you now that if you do not improve your grades in those subjects, I may have to drop you to a lower class, however let's hope that it doesn't happen. Now, I hope you have a splendid time this year. If you make your way out, Asano-kun will hopefully still be there to lead you to your classroom, however I will have a longer talk with your brother and sister ok, thank you." He said swiftly. Bowing to him, saying thank you and leaving, we were finally out of that stuffy environment, the Chairman was definitely not someone to be messed with at all.

"Oh, I see you're done already, well then, I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves, yet have we?" He said.

"I'm Yamamoto Arisa, nice to meet you."

"I'm Yamamoto Toshiro, pleasure to meet you."

"Well, I'm Asano Gakushuu, and the pleasure is all mine. I also noticed that you two don't look alike so are you fraternal twins."

"Yes," we said together

"I see, I hope that we get along in the future." He replied, giving us a smile that would definitely charm his fangirls but not us, I had no interest in men and Arisa was too in love with her Kpop idols and anime characters. "Here we are."

Entering the classroom, Gakushuu took his seat and we were told to introduce ourselves, again.

"I'm Yamamoto Toshiro, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"I'm Yamamoto Arisa, nice to meet you all and I hope we all get along."

"Yes, thank you, would you like to share one thing each about yourselves." The teacher asked us.

"Well, we spent the majority of our lives in England, and so we know English fluently." Arisa said first, yet I didn't want to say anything and she obviously knew since she continued for me. "And, we're fraternal twins, Toshiro's older than me though."

"I said one each." The teacher told Ari, getting slightly annoyed that we disobeyed her.

"We did say one each." We said together.

"Fine, please go to your seats, Yamamoto-chan, you will be sitting next to Asano-kun and Yamamoto-kun you'll be sitting behind her, thank you." And so, class began, and it was completely boring.

When our first break came, we were bombarded with questions, thankfully Ari answered them all for me, all while patting my head.

*Arisa POV*

Questions… Questions… Questions…

They never stop, and since I was answering them all because my darling brother didn't get enough sleep last night because I kept on worrying him, I patted his head the whole time. Funnily enough, lots of girls began glaring at me.

"Why is Yamamoto-kun's hair white, did he bleach it?"

"No, it's natural, as is my hair even though it's dark blue, I got it from my mother however Toshiro's was a mutation since he's had it since birth." I replied calmly, remembering that Akiko would not like it if even though she told me a gazillion times I still punched someone in the face.

"I'm wondering, why are you answering all of our questions, can't we hear it from Yamamoto-kun as well?" Gakushuu asked me.

"Well, Gakushuu-kun right? Toshiro doesn't want to." I told him.

"How would you know that Arisa-chan?" He challengingly asked me, but before I could answer Toshiro got up from resting his head on his desk, took my hand and lead me out of the room to the rooftop.

*Gakushuu POV*

As Toshiro-kun got up and took Arisa-chan out of the room, everyone else was shocked at his sudden actions, but I was just intrigued.

"Did we say something wrong?" Ren-kun asked me.

"Not that I'm aware of, no, our next lesson is starting soon. Let's get back to our seats." I said.

"Maybe you went too far with questioning her, Toshiro-kun didn't look happy at all." Ren-kun told me worried.

"It's ok Ren-kun, I'll ask them when they come back." I replied. A few minutes later they returned, as if nothing happened at all.

"Arisa-chan, Toshiro-kun, I apologise if there was anything I said wrong." I told them.

"It's fine, don't worry." Toshiro-kun told me as he took his seat, Arisa however stood in front of my desk.

"May I help you?" I asked her.

"At lunch-time can you meet me at the rooftop?" She asked me, although I was confused on what she wanted to talk about, but I decided that if I don't go, I'll never know.

"Of course." I replied giving her my signature smile, to which she surprisingly didn't act like all the other girls and she smiled back slightly and sat down. The rest of the lessons until lunch I was constantly wondering what Arisa-chan wanted to talk about, I may have been taught by my father to control people, but how was I supposed to control what people were to say and do?

*Lunch-time at the Rooftop*

*Gakushuu POV*

Reaching the rooftop with my lunch in hand, I saw Arisa-chan and Toshiro-kun sitting on a bench eating their lunch. Noticing that I had arrived, Arisa-chan stood up and walked towards me and offered me a seat before starting to tell me why I had to come all the way up here.

"Well, first of all sorry to bring you up here, it's just that I didn't want to say this in front of everyone in class." She told me, which got me thinking as to what she wanted to hide.

"Go on ahead, I don't mind." I told her.

"Ok, please don't laugh at me, but I would like it if you would tutor me in Japanese, it's ok if you say no it's just that I'm really bad at- "

"Ok, when should I tutor you?" I asked her, at first, she looked shocked, but it soon became happiness.

"Really! Thank you so much! And I don't mind just not Fridays and Mondays."

"Ok, well because I have Student Council meetings to go to, maybe we should do Wednesday."

"Yeah sure, but where should we do it?"

"We can do it at the school library afterschool, they have a lot of materials and are open until 8:00 in the afternoon so should I tutor you for an hour or more?"

"If you can, no more than two hours, and give her some prize at the end, she gets bored easily and needs motivation, chocolate would be a good prize." Toshiro-kun added causing Arisa-chan to get flustered.

"I'm not a child, don't listen to him." She replied.

"No, it's ok we'll have a two-hour session on Wednesday's afterschool in the school library and you're treat will be some chocolate." I told her.

"Thanks again, and you don't need to give us a tour we'll do it ourselves." She told me.

"Ok then, well I've got to go meet a teacher now so I'll see you in class, see you later Arisa-chan, Toshiro-kun." I said as I walked away.

"See you later." They said together.

*Arisa POV*

Watching Gakushuu-kun leave I was reminded that Hiroto was supposed to meet us here.

"Hiroto told us to be here, but if he ditched us for some girl, I will be mad!" I told Toshiro, and just then a familiar voice greeted us.

"Hey! Ari, Toshiro! Sorry you had to wait so long." Hiroto told us walking towards us, but I noticed that there were 3 people behind him, two girls and one boy, one girl had short brown hair, the other girl had long light brown hair that was tied up whilst the boy had short and spiky brown hair.

"Hey, I thought that you almost ditched us for some girl!" I told him chuckling whilst he just gasped.

"I would never abandon my friends for a girl!" He told us, but only time would tell. "Anyways, I wanted you to meet my friends, this is Isogai Yuma and Kataoka Megu." He said pointing to the boy and then the girl with tied up hair who waved before pointing to the other girl with short hair, who also waved. "And this is Okano Hinata."

"Hey." They said together.

"I'm Yamamoto Arisa and this is Yamamoto Toshiro, my elder twin brother." I told them, after that we chatted until the end of lunch, they were good people, Isogai was cheerful and kind as well as Okano-chan, whilst Megu-chan reminded me of a mother, and we made friends on our first day. Not only that but, I made friends by myself with a blond girl called Nakamura Rio, she was friendly, energetic girl and somewhat of a trickster, but we worked well, hopefully it'll stay that way!

* * *

 _ **Hey, I hope you all liked that chapter, sorry if it was too quick, I just wanted to establish how the Twins act in different surroundings. Thank you to all those who faved/followed! And please do not hesitate to PM or post a review for any of your comments/questions.**_

 **Axoxo**


	3. New Style Time!

_**Hello, I hope that you all liked the previous chapter, and thank you all to everyone who has favourited/followed! Please give reviews, it makes me happy to read them and motivates me to write quicker.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own AC!**_

"Normal Speech"

" _English"_

' **Memories/Flashback'**

"Twin Telepathy"

 _ **Without further ado…**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: New Style Time**_

*Near the end of the school year*

*Arisa POV*

School was good, I had Yuma, Hinata, Rio, Hiroto, Ren and Gakushuu as my friends and yet there was one problem, aside from the fact that my Japanese grades weren't getting better, which hindered my ability to do well in other classes, even with Gakushuu's help the tests were extremely difficult.

"Arisa-chan, we have something to say to you."

"Why are you here?"

"Can't you go away?"

"Don't come close to Ren-kun and Asano-kun!"

"Stay away from Toshiro-kun, stop taking him away from us!"

The girls at this school for some reason absolutely despise me, why? I have no clue, probably some petty reason. At first, they were all sweet and innocent thinking that maybe they could use me, when they showed their true colours, I decided there was no need to be civil with them anymore.

"Arisa, can I talk to you?" Gakushuu asked me, walking out of our classroom signalling that I should follow him. Once we were a distance away from prying eyes he finally spoke up. "I'm worried for you Arisa, your Japanese grades aren't getting any better, and we just had our last tests, you've also been skipping PE lessons, and you know that the Chairman might put you in Class E. Also, don't try to hide it from me, but I know you've been into lots of fights, Arisa!"

"I know, but there's nothing I can do, sorry. You did such a good job teaching me that my grades went up, but it's my fault that they didn't go high enough. If I'm put in Class E, then it doesn't matter to me. As for skipping PE, it's basically a lesson for all those girls to hit me and throw things at me." I told him before stating to walk back, however he grabbed my hand stopping me from going any further.

"If this is about the fact that you hang out with us and because of your brother, then you should probably tell him." Gakushuu said, his eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"Never. And plus, it's not like I can't handle those girls, they're not that tough to deal with. I just get tired of them annoying me. You don't need to worry." I tell him, crossing my arms but something felt off by how he was being unusually nice. "But, what is it that you're hiding?"

"The Chairman said that I should bring you to his office, I'm sorry." He said quietly looking to the ground as if ashamed of himself.

"Hey, it's ok." I told him patting his head softly. "Come on, lead the way."

Stopping just outside the Chairman's office, I saw a boy, he had bright red hair and golden eyes, I remember seeing him busy beating students up, I never interfered as he seemed to have a good reason every time.

"Why are you here Akabane?" Gakushuu asked as I took a seat completely ignoring the both of them.

"I got into a fight, and I'm probably going to be in Class E." He replied nonchalantly, he then looked at me. "Why're you here?"

"I got really low grades in Japanese, missed classes, got into fights, I'm probably being dropped into Class E as well." I told him.

"Arisa, don't you care!" Gakushuu scolded me.

"Why should I care, Class E is just a different class, personally I don't even get why they're treated that way. They are still humans, they're no different than us." I told him not caring what he thought.

"Yamamoto-chan, Akabane-kun, how nice to see you both, however I wish it wasn't in this situation." The Chairman told me and 'Akabane'. "Now, since I'm sure you two must've guessed, you will both be going into Class E as of next year, however Akabane-kun, you will be suspended from now and a month into school next year, I shall give you your slips now, any questions?" he asked us, receiving nothing he continued. "Good. Here you are, now please do be on your way." He told us handing us our slips.

"Well, I guess we're going to be classmates next year Akabane…" I said indicating him to tell me his name.

"Karma, Akabane Karma."

"Yamamoto Arisa, anyways, I don't like the suffixes so you can just call me Arisa ok." I told him.

"Sure, in return just call me Karma."

"Now, if you're done with your lovely chat, Arisa, we have to get back to our lesson now." Gakushuu reminded us.

"Yeah sure, anyways see you whenever Karma!"

"Yep, see you whenever future-classmate!" He said, making me laugh, as Gakushuu practically dragged me back to class.

"Don't get so close to him, he's dangerous." Gakushuu scolded me.

"He doesn't seem like a bad person, and I'm a great person, we'll get along just fine." I told him, and he just scoffed in response.

"Yeah right, you a 'great person'."

* * *

*End of the day*

*Arisa POV*

Finally, we're done with the day, now I just need to change out of my Gym kit. Then I can go home, but I couldn't tell Toshiro that I'm going to Class E, he'll be so disappointed. I 've told Toshiro everything, no matter what it was and now I can't tell him this, I was planning on telling Hiroto, Megu, Rio, Hinata and Yuma but I'm worried at what they might think of me, I know they don't care about that, but I can't help but be scared. I'm scared that they'll leave me. The only reason I don't care what those girls do is because I have them, Gakushuu won't talk to me, and he probably told Ren since they're really close. What should I do?

I need to get my things from my locker! Sprinting to my locker, I opened it yet someone slammed my locker door pressing down on my now swelling right hand, which was previously holding my door open.

"Hey, Arisa I heard a rumour about you, do you want to know?" Kaho sneered, "Rumour has it that you're actually dating Asano-kun, tell me now, tell me the truth!" she yelled putting more force into pushing my fingers down. Grabbing her hand and twisting it hard with my left hand, she screamed in pain.

"Kaho, I wonder if your parents taught you manners and not to be nosy, because it definitely doesn't seem like that!" I told her pushing her away, then taking my things from my locker and going straight home. I could bring my Gym kit back to school any day, but right now I didn't want to deal with Kaho and her petty lies.

* * *

*Afterschool*

*Hiroto POV*

Crap. I've been dropped into Class E, at least I have Isogai and Hinata, I also found out that Nakamura would also be coming with us. But, Ari and Toshiro, I couldn't tell them, what if they hated me? No, they wouldn't do that, but I couldn't tell them.

Ring…Ring…

"Yes, hey Ari. What's wrong? Yep I'm coming… Ok…Don't worry I'm coming." I told Ari over the phone, something was wrong if she needed me to come over instantly, and to the park. Not with her brother. What happened?

Unexpectedly, there was a slight bitterness to the wind that ate away at my skin as soon as I stepped outside. Making my way back inside opting to wear a jacket, I double checked whether I had everything I needed, this being, my phone, my wallet, a packet of tissues (you never know when someone starts crying, especially Arisa) and my keys.

"Hiroto, I have something super important and you can't tell anyone. Please." Ari begged me as soon as I reached her at the park.

"Yeah, sure, just tell me what it is." I told her taking her hand and leading her to a bench. "Okay, breath in, breath out, and now tell me."

"I-I got dropped into Class E…" She told me hesitantly, and I couldn't help but have a smile on my face, not only was I going to spend my third year, she hadn't even told her own twin about it, and she told me first. I'm so special! "Why're you happy?"

"Two reasons, No.1 You're going to be with me next year. No.2 You told me first instead of your brother, I feel so special and useful!" I gleamed.

"H-How did you know? And I told Rio, after all she is my best friend." She asked me.

"Because, our Ari-chan only asks me to come to the park when she has something she doesn't want to tell her family about something. Normally, you'd bring Toshiro, but since he's not here, I'm guessing that he doesn't know, although he probably figured it out by now. And, I can't believe this, you're ditching me for another friend! And you thought that I was horrible." I replied petting her head whilst she pouted. "So, when are you going to tell him?"

"I wasn't planning on telling him." She muttered quietly, and I just sighed.

"Ok, when you go home, you're telling them all, no questions, you're doing it because if I don't force you to do it, you never will." I told her, now dragging her back to her house.

"I don't want to! I was planning to stay at our other house until next year."

"You have to!"

"No!"

"Yes!" And this went on for a while until she finally gave up, 5 minutes later.

"Do I have to?!"

"Yes! You have to!"

"Fine." She muttered finally giving in, just as we were reaching her house, it was only a short walk away from the park.

Pressing the doorbell, Ari fidgeted slightly whilst waiting for the door to open, and I just sighed, she was nervous when she was standing outside of her own house!

"Hey, Hiroto-kun, Ari, what happened?" Ryuu asked us as he opened the door letting us in.

"Well, Ari needs to tell you all something, and I have to make sure that she tells you." I told him, and I think he understood that it was because even Toshiro didn't know, which was why he especially called him down with Akiko.

"So, what happened?" Akiko asked Ari, who just motioned for her to sit down at the dining table. When Toshiro came down, we could all feel an icy aura radiating off of the two of them, this was not going to end well.

"Ok! Now that everyone's here, like I told Ryuu, Ari has something to say to you all!" I announced, sitting down next to her on the table with Toshiro on her right and Ryuu and Akiko my left.

"Please don't be mad at me…" She started muttering facing downwards and fiddling with her hands. "Next year, I'm going to be in Class E."

"What!" Ryuu exclaimed standing up. "What happened?!"

"My grades for Japanese wouldn't rise, and so the Chairman said that I would be in Class E as of next year." She told him tearing up, leaving out the part of her getting into fights.

"It doesn't matter now." Akiko told them. "What's happened, has happened, we can't change anything. Just remember that it doesn't matter what school you go to as long as your environment is good you will learn."

"I'm sorry." Ari said weakly. Suddenly, Toshiro stood up, and the icy aura around both of them made the temperature in the room become dangerously low.

"You've got to be joking." Toshiro exclaimed.

"N-No, I am going to transferred to Class E." Arisa replied softly.

"So, you're going to leave me." Toshiro replied.

"I would never leave you! You're my brother!"

"Really? That's a lie and you know it. You're going to forget about me and avoid me!"

"This could be our chance to be ourselves, not to forget each other but become better people!"

"What are you saying? That because of me, you can't be yourself?!"

"Th-That's not what I meant!"

"But that's what you said."

"Stop being so annoying! Just listen to me!"

"Why should I listen to you? You never even think about me, not once have you ever thought about your actions. But that's ok! You're the youngest out of us, so it's expected that you'd be spoilt."

"Shut up!"

"Okay… Toshiro, Arisa, calm down!" I exclaimed.

"Hiroto-kun is right, you're both taking it too far!" Ryuu-san added.

"No! Toshiro, whatever you want to say, say it now. I mean, it seems that you have a lot on your mind!"

"Actually, I do and I'd like it if, for once you didn't start crying like a baby so that everyone has to compromise for you!"

"You say that as if you didn't need me to save you every time someone commented on your hair or eye colour!"

"Well then, I guess that means that I don't need you anymore, since I couldn't care less about that!"

"I don't need you either!"

"Both of you, be quiet!" Akiko-san exclaimed. "This petty arguing has to stop! Both of you, go to your rooms!"

"I'm sorry you had to see that Hiroto-kun." Ryuu-san apologised.

"It's ok, I just hope that it doesn't last to long. Those two are both very good at holding grudges after all." I replied

* * *

The next day at school, Arisa looked extremely pale, we could tell that they started fighting again. It hurt for me to see her like that because even though they were both at fault, and even Nakamura couldn't even get her to smile. It continued like this until two weeks had passed, and the school year was over.

After school, Isogai, Hinata, Nakamura, Arisa and I went shopping and finally got her to smile, she even laughed. If only she could continue like this, not caring about those bullies, her studies and her stupid argument with her brother, if only.

* * *

 _ **I hope you all liked that! Hopefully, this chapter showed you guys how much Arisa and Toshiro rely on each other and that they believe that not being together for everything is the end of the world. The next chapter will be about her starting her with Yukimura-sensei, so we're not onto the storyline just yet, but this fic will follow the anime storyline with a few things added in by me just for fun, and so that you can see things from everyone's POV (maybe).**_

 **Axoxo**


End file.
